


Pouting Wings

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Suggestive Themes, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Starscream is pouting and Windblade thinks that is the perfect time to press his buttons a bit. Who knows? She might even get a kiss out of it.
Relationships: Starscream/Windblade
Kudos: 12





	Pouting Wings

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on August 26, 2014 as “TF - Pouting Wings.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on April 16, 2020. Original notes have been kept.]
> 
> Felt like writing something where Windblade initiated the flirting for a change, and Starscream’s the reluctant one. Experimenting with Role Reversal, so there’s some deviation from canon characterizations, but trying to keep it to a minimum. Not sure if I’ll stick with it or not. *ponders*

His wings could go down.

Windblade had never seen them in that position before, so she had wondered more than once if they were fixed in place. The sight of Starscream’s usually oh-so-proud wings flat against his back like a cape, had her own wings perked up in curiosity. Windblade walked over with her hands behind her back, heels clicking lightly on the metal floor of the open lobby.

Starscream ignored her, staring down at the city with an exaggerated scowl befitting her petty king with his arms crossed over his chest.

She slipped a hand out, and dragged a finger from the base of his wing up along the edge. Starscream’s wing quivered, but his expression and pose remained stone. Windblade tapped the joint where the wing met the back and returned her hand behind her own. The city sped below them under the window, and she glanced at him. “What happened?”

“Nothing that concerns you, Cityspeaker,” Starscream said, the last word out of his mouth spoken with so much derision you could have mistaken her job title for a slur. His eyes watched the passing citizens, not bothering to acknowledge her. “Go back to your tower.”

“Metroplex is fine,” Windblade said. She leaned forward to get a better look at his face. His optics looked worn, and everything about his expression dripped with weariness. Windblade looked to the city, to where he was staring so intently. “You’re the one pouting at the window.”

Starscream rolled his eyes, taking his entire helm with it in the motion. A full, exasperated head tilt. But he didn’t say anything in response. Not a quip, or an insult, or a single word. Not like Starscream at all.

He really was pouting.

Windblade pressed her lips together. She placed the tips of her fingers gently on the back of his drooping wings, and ran them up and down the edge. Windblade felt the slightest trembling under her finger tips, and flattened her hand to rub up and down with her palm. “So what happened?”

“Nothing happened,” Starscream said. He turned to the side, ripping his wing up just enough to get it away from Windblade’s hand, before resolutely slamming it back down into its pouting position.

“Well something happened,” Windblade said, resting her hands on her hips. She tapped her toe on the ground behind her once before resting it behind her ankle. “You sure you don’t want to tell me?”

“It’s nothing of importance,” Starscream said, dismissing her with a flick of his fingers. “Go bother someone else.”

“Am I really bothering you?” Windblade asked, reaching out to rest a hand on his hip. She used it as a brace, to steady on her tip-toe as she leaned up to look him face to face. “Because you look like you could use the company, or maybe a distraction.”

“You assume too much,” Starscream said, his wings lowering farther down behind his back.

“Says the one who often kisses me first.” Windblade squeezed his hips, and reached up to tap her fingers on his cockpit. “Hard not to assume things when it happens so often.”

“Clearly a mistake,” Starscream said, huffing and looking off to the side. “Showing even the slightest physical interest in you has made your head swell.”

“Just a bit,” Windblade said.

She used her thrusters to hover a bit, and wrap her arms around his neck. He didn’t move to push her off, still trying to ignore her. Windblade decided that wasn’t good enough of a reaction. She grabbed the sides of his face and twisted his head properly forward, and kissed him hard. Her knees knocked against the side of his waist, her feet hover just above the floor.

Starscream whined, gritting his teeth and hissing, before kissing her back. He grabbed her hips, and his hand clutched at the windshield glass on her back. Windblade smiled a bit, and squeezed herself close, enjoying the angry, aggravated kiss. She stopped hovering, forcing Starscream to catch her and hold her up. Windblade gave him an extra kiss, and a little moan for not dropping her given the opportunity.

He held her up by the waist, and she squeezed his with her knees. Windblade clung to his neck, fingers digging into any surface of his plating they could reach. She could feel him doing the same, and it made her spark beat faster. That was more like it! Windblade bit his lip, and kissed him almost violently.

This time _he_ moaned.

Frustrated kisses only felt good for so long, however, and Starscream’s brain caught up with his body’s betrayal far faster than Windblade would have preferred. Starscream bit her lip with a growl, before ripping her off of him and making sure she landed back down a good foot away from him. Windblade covered her mouth, and tried not to look too coy as his wings heaved with his vents. Still not enough to pull them back, though. His pouting cape remained.

_Even after all that!_

“Want to continue somewhere else?” Windblade asked, tapping the window behind her. “It is a little public up here.”

“Yes, that sounds lovely,” Starscream said. He brushed off his chest and bowed a little, holding his arm out toward the door. “But I hope you don’t mind if I send you off alone. You’ve officially overstayed your welcome.”

“Didn’t feel that way when you were feeling up my hip,” Windblade said, clicking her tongue.

“I ought to just get rid of you,” Starscream said, narrowing his eyes. His hands gripped into fists, and his vents heaved. “You’re nothing but trouble.”

“I could say the same about you,” Windblade replied. She crossed her arms over her chest. “But neither of us is going to get rid of the other, are we?”

“I don’t know about that. Truth is, sometimes I regret that I wasn’t the one to plant that bomb.” Starscream snatched up her wrist and slammed it against the glass, whipping her body around to smack into it. Windblade gaped, but scowled back at him. Always throwing tantrums when he didn’t get his way. Spider fractures in the surface spread out behind her, creaking ominously as Starscream leaned into her face and hissed, “But then again, if I had planted that bomb, it would have worked and I wouldn’t get to be more creative now.”

Windblade stared back, her spark beating heavily and her wings high in defiance. If he wanted to play that game, she would play it. Windblade leaned forward to meet him, forcing his head back just enough. “I don’t think Metroplex would appreciate that.”

“Your only defense,” Starscream whispered back, squeezing her wrist and twisting it higher above her head. “And it won’t be there forever.”

“But until it’s gone, it is mine and it works well enough,” Windblade said. She kissed his cheek, before ripping her hand down and hitting him across the shoulder, just clipping the side of his helm, with their joined hands. He let go, and she flicked her wings up as she kissed his cheek again. “Don’t you think?”

“I think relocating resources to locating Trypticon might be going up on my priority list,” Starscream said, crossing his arms again and returning to his scowling.

Windblade stuck her fingers into a joint on his lower back, and twisted the wires hard. Starscream yelped, his arms flying out and his wings shooting straight up. She pat the flat side of his wings as he whipped around to yell at her.

She grinned, and fluttered her own up and down as she skipped out of the room a little faster before he could grab her again. Windblade wrinkled her nose with a grin just before disappearing out the door. “They look much better up.”


End file.
